Portals to Her Life
by SweetGoth
Summary: “We will never forget you Raven” the four concluded while ravens appeared out of nowhere to bid the girl that gave their name an unforgettable rank and pride, Raven.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It was an honor to have fought with you" a girl said with tears fighting their way to her eyes, and then she took off fully aware of what lay ahead.

Her friends were shocked and it was like glue had shut their mouths and glued their feet to the floor, and then after a brief moment they heard a scream full of pain, anger… and yet peace and contentment at the same time.

They ran as fast as they could. One of them changed into a cheetah to gain speed and agility in avoiding the debris lying carelessly on the streets of the city, but the rest ran, one could not fly because she could not feel ecstasy only fear and anxiety of what she and her friends might find.

When they reached the park or what looks like the remains of it, it looked like World War III had happened which might of did. Gasps were heard from the four friends as blood red dust were covering the park… but it was not the reason tears were flowing down their cheeks… it was the body of a maiden lying on the ground covered by the ruby colored powder looking like bloodstains on her and on her clothes.

"No… she couldn't have… she mustn't be…!" an alien girl with orange skin and beautiful vermilion locks cried as she went to the body of the girl on the emerald green grass the only part of the park unharmed.

"Friend, why have you done it? Why have you attempted this act? Why did you… why did you?" She asked even though she knew that the girl in her arms could not answer.

"She did what was best Starfire. All of us would have done it if we were in her place… she sacrificed herself so that we could live and start a new tomorrow… she did what was right…" A boy with spiky ebony hair answered the questions of the girl who he earlier addressed as Starfire.

"If she did this to protect us … then why do I feel like dying? Oh friends! If she did this to keep us safe then why do I feel as if the axes of the Gua'termnas (Guards of Tamaran) are carving scars on my skin?" Starfire said, her sweet and sanguine voice gone replaced by unhappiness and shame.

Starfire was sad because one of her friends passed away and she was ashamed that she was not there to prevent her from dying.

"It'll heal in time Star… if she were here right now she wouldn't cry… so don't you cry as well she wouldn't like to see you like this" a boy with jade colored skin said, he was the one that transformed into a cheetah earlier.

"BeastBoy's right Star she wouldn't like to see you cry" A boy approximately 18 years old his body half adorned with technology agreed to the green changeling.

"You are right she would not like it if I was acting like this" Starfire said while she began to wipe off the tears.

_The next day at the girl's funeral…_

_People were gathered at the maiden's funeral. Adults took a day- off to just be there, teenagers and children alike didn't' go to school to attend. All of them wearing bleck to fit the dress code at the funeral. Throwing flowers and placing books, incense, and candles beside the stone._

_Everyone left the cemetery after a while of singing songs, and giving thanks to the girl that saved their lives to leave the damsel's closest friends to bid her goodbye… for the last time._

"We will never forget you for this sacrifice you made. For the bravery you have shown. For the kindness and love you have made us see" Starfire said with gratitude for the girl

That saved their lives over and over again and saved them for the last time today

"For the courage that we heroes should present. The concern you had inside, the reason we are still living" Robin, the boy with the black spiky hair continued.

"For the things that made you special. For correcting our mistakes and taught us that just you're different doesn't mean you have a heart. A heart that could've been broken… but you helped in mending them. But yours must have been broken and shattered for a long time now and just now we noticed" Beastboy continued the message the two, Starfire and Robin, aforementioned.

"For telling me just because everything you had faded away didn't mean you can't start anew." The boy half- metal, half- human named Cyborg said

"We will never forget you _Raven_" the four concluded; while ravens appeared out of nowhere to bid the girl that gave their name an unforgettable rank and pride, _Raven._


	2. Portal to Azarath

Author's note: Hello! It is I SweetGoth with another chapter here. Even though I only got one review last time, I will continue this story to give the story detail as to why I named this fanfic _Portals to Her Life_. Here is the full summary of my story:

_Raven dies as a result of fully defeating her father, Trigon. And of course her friends are greatly saddened by this event that cost them a teammate and a friend. Then one day a messenger of Azarath appears and takes Titans West to Azarath. But the visit isn't just a vacation it was more of knowing the life of a bird named maiden; thus, the portals to her life._

So what do you think? I know the summary's kinda short and boring BUT that's just the summary. I hope that my fanfic isn't going to be short and boring but quite the opposite.

Yeah so this is the end of my Author's note, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans nor will I ever. I just own my clothes and the plot of this story.

Let's start:

"_We will never forget you Raven" the four concluded; while ravens appeared out of nowhere to bid the girl that gave their name an unforgettable rank and pride, Raven. _

a few days after the funeral

" Hyaa!" shouted Starfire; whilst, throwing a couple of her starbolts at Cinderblock. Because of the news of Raven's death, crime was now running rampant in the city. And with one titan gone it was now harder to keep the city safe, but this didn't stop the Titans from doing everything they can.

" Cyborg, how about the sonic boom?" Robin asked his comrade with a miniscule smirk gracing his face.

"Thought you'd never ask." Replied Cyborg, also with the same smirk Robin had.

They performed their attack, more commonly known as the sonic boom, on Cinderblock.

With such agility and force, the duo defeated the now pile of useless rocks, Cinderblock.

"We are victorious!" squealed Starfire.

"Way to go dudes! Way to … huh?" Said Beastboy.

"What's going on here!" Both Robin and Cyborg asked. They looked around.

"Time has stopped." Answered a monk( or priest or… err whatever) wearing long robes " I have come for you Titans" he continued.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Asked Robin. He could not be sure if the man was a villain or not.

"I am Sir Kalus. The answer to your second question you shall find out for yourself, Robin." The man named Kalus said calmly.

"Where did you come from Sir KA- loos?" asked Starfire, really finding it hard to pronounce his name. Ignoring the weird stares the titan boys gave Star, Kalus answered her question with an easy riddle:

"I come from the place where a bird named lass has been raised. If you found it out I give you praise."

"You mean you're from…" Beastboy never got to finish his sentence-

"Azarath" his three friends finished.

"You all are correct." Sir Kalus said with a small smile.

The titans were relieved that this man was not an enemy but they could not help but wonder why this man would come here. They examined him for five short seconds. Seeing his ceremonial robes: which indicated that he was a man of religion, what religion the titans did not know; and face: eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge; wrinkles which meant he was old; mouth that was rarely in a smile- the titans thought correctly that he was not an enemy but an ally or friend.

"Please Sir, tell us what connection you have with Raven" Naïve Star asked again.

"I was one of her mentors." Kalus answered simply. The titans could not help but admire him. The man was a mentor of Raven which meant that he was more powerful than Raven herself.

"Oh no, I am not powerful that Raven." Kalus said, which surprised the Titans.

"I was only her teacher on telepathy and mind reading when she was three." Continued Kalus, which made the Titans somewhat relieved then another surprising thought came to their minds.

"You taught her telepathy and mind reading when Raven was THREE!" The titans practically yelled the last word.

"Yes." Kalus just replied. "Now would all of you care to come with me?" He asked politely yet with a voice that screamed high authority.

"Where?" the four super powered teens asked in unison.

"Why, to Azarath of course." Kalus replied coolly. He wondered what would be their reaction…

"Really!" Starfire half- questioned and half-shouted. She was very happy about the idea of going to Azarath to see the place where her former friend lived.

"How can we get there?" Beastboy asked with ecstasy and wonder.

"But what about Jump city, who's going to look after it?" Asked Robin. He was also thrilled with the idea of seeing Azarath but he and his team can't just abandon the city.

"Robin's right. I'd love to see Azarath but Sir Kalus what would happen to the city if we left it?" After hearing Cyborg's statement, Starfire and Beastboy's happiness faded.

"Oh do not worry, my powers can handle a time freeze even up to a year." Sir Kalus comforted the Titans. It was true about his powers, he can stop time up to a decade too.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire cheered, then added "Robin can we go, can we?" Starfire wanted to go to Azarath but she wanted to hear Robin's answer first.

"Sure Star." Was Robin's simple answer. His friends brightened up especially Star and Beasboy.

"Marvelous!" "You're the best dude!" and "Alright!" 's were heared.

"Well then, let us depart." Said Kalus. While doing so he opened up a portal. He walked inside, then he beckoned the Titans to come with him, and they heartily agreed. The titans went inside together, hand in hand. After they went inside the portal just disappeared with a sizzling sound. Then after a while, the portal opened right in front of…

"Welcome to the City of Azarath." Kalus introduced. The Titans were… how to put it simply… amazed at the city in front of them.

Author's note: Well there you have it! Chapter One accomplished. Sorry if it was a little rushed. If I gave a LOT of detail about this, this fan fic would be terribly Loooooooooooooooong. Please review even constructive criticism would be helpful, but NO flames 'kay.

P.s. Sorry it's really short too

Love y'all♥,

SweetGoth


End file.
